1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to escape windows. More particularly, the resent invention relates to a swing-in security and escape window for a dwelling.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Windows are commonly employed in walls to provide a variety of uses. A few uses include decoration, to allow the passage of light and to allow people to see into an area that may otherwise be blocked by a wall. Windows are also employed to allow a path of egress in the event of an emergency. Some windows employ a vertically sliding single or double sash or a horizontally sliding pane of glass.
The problem with many windows is that they do not open for the purposes of providing an adequate means of escape for people in need of an emergency escape route. Many windows slide vertically or horizontally creating an opening to permit items to be passed through or to permit air to pass. In yet other designs, windows only pivot inwardly or outwardly through the use of a crank mechanism and remain attached to the window frame through the use of a hinge attached at the top and bottom of the peripheral window frame. These prior windows would commonly employ a screen to prevent objects from entering or exiting the interior of the dwelling or to prevent insects from entering the interior of the dwelling.
The problem with prior art windows is their lacking of important and desirable features. Those features consist of a window to provide a legal path of egress for people in the event of an emergency such as a fire. Furthermore, a quick, uncomplicated means of opening the window is desired instead of cranks, commonly employed on prior art windows. In many instances, when a legal egress window was desired in the present place of a non-legal egress size window, structural dwelling changes were required. This, however, is normally a costly solution to obtain the desired legal egress window. Additionally, many egress windows swing outward from the building in which they are installed, which causes potential problems with outside fixtures or adjacent structures that may prevent the egress window from being successfully opened during an emergency. Another problem with prior art windows is that water becomes trapped in the window sashes and window frame causing mold and mildew to form which creates a generally unclean, unhealthy environment for the occupants of the room or building in which the window is installed. Additionally, if left in the window, the trapped water may also find its way to the interior of the dwelling and result in damage to floors and walls or cause electrical hazards. Another problem with prior art windows is the rusting and corrosion of the hinges on which the window pivots. A further problem occurs when windows do not seal properly due to the use of metal to metal contacts instead of using satisfactory sealing materials such as rubber, PVC, or other elastomer. Additionally, general window design and fit prevent prior art windows from sealing. This permits outdoor elements to enter the sealed area and infiltrate the sashes and frames and ultimately the area of the dwelling in which the window is installed. Another problem with prior art windows is the misalignment of the movable, opening portion of the window relative to the peripheral window frame. This misalignment and non-sealing accounts for the seepage of outdoor elements into the sash and frame of the window. A further problem with prior art windows is that they lack a security feature to prevent the entrance of intruders into the interior of the dwelling. Finally, many prior art windows expose the fastening means by which the security device is attached which facilitates tampering with the fasteners and ultimately may permit entrance into the dwelling.
Thus, there is a need for a legal egress size swing in security window with a concealed fastener security screen that permits the drainage of water and other elements from the sash, sash tracks, inner window frame, and outer window frame while continuously sealing the inner window frame with the outer window frame.
Accordingly, this invention provides a swing in security window having an outer window frame and an inner window frame which swings inward relative to the dwelling in which the window is mounted. The inward swinging of the inner window frame will provide a fast, legal egress opening for the dwelling occupants. Additionally, the swing in window will provide the means to easily clean the window.
The security feature of the window comprises a high tensile security screen that is fastened to the inner window frame with fasteners that abut the outer window frame and remain concealed when the inner window frame is in the closed position. Additionally, when the inner window frame is in the closed position, a latch is used to lock the inner window frame to the outer window frame. Furthermore, a shim connected to the outer window frame facilitates the alignment of the inner window frame with the outer window frame when the inner window frame is closed. A snubber, opposite the latch side of the window, ensures that the frames remain parallel and sealed by multiple, continuously welded, flexible PVC weather bulbs that traverse the inside of the outer window frame and provide a continuous, unbroken seal when the inner window frame is closed.
Lastly, the invention provides a single sash that slides vertically along the inner window frame sash track to allow access to outside air without utilizing the emergency egress option or breaching the emergency screen feature of the inner window frame.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.